Unul care distruge soarta
by Trickster True
Summary: This time everything was going to go right, this time I won't screw up. I can't be the same person I use to be, I'm going to change everything. I have to, after all, I am the one who destroys Fate. Maybe I'll actually be happy, who knows?


**A new story… fuck. So some info before we dive right in.  
What you know of the Young Justice world is going to be thrown right out the window. Nothing is cannon here. **_**Nothing**_ **. My OC is going to fuck the timeline up and if you don't like it then fuck off. My OC is not a Mary/Gary-Sue, they are not going to be 'all powerful' or have everyone fall in love with them. This going to be dark, upsetting, and** _ **real**_ **. There will not be romance and there won't be too much happy shit. There will be some implied sex, cannibalism, abuse, torture, and other fucked up shit. The beginning will be lighter than the rest of the story. For now it will stay at the rating T, I'll change it when it is needed.**

 **I do not own Young Justice. (Can anyone figure out what the title means?)**

I smirked and waved a finger in front of the Reapers face, "Uh-Uh, darling, it was _your_ Agents that fucked up and got me killed, oh, how did you put it? That's right! 'Before my proper set time' wasn't it? I get to _choose_ what happens to me, as that is what you said, _right_?"

The Reaper snarled, yellow eyes flaring with rage, "That is not what I meant, you filthy _human_! You get to choose whether you are placed back into your old life or reborn into a new one! Not thi-"

I interrupted him, "Ah! But you never actually said that, now did you? As I recall, you said, and I quote, 'As my Agents had killed you before your proper set time you get to choose what will happen to you. Details about your choice, as well, are up to you.' unless you don't remember?"

I shift my weight to my left leg and crossed my arms over my chest, my smirk growing as I watched the creature in front of me shake in rage.

It was a rather _slimy_ looking thing, to be honest. Its skin was pitch-black and it had a shine to it that reminded me of snail slime. The creature had no hair or any features that could help me tell if it was male or female. Their eyes were completely yellow, no pupil or sclera, they had large claws, and sharp, gleaming teeth. With a barely humanoid form it was sickening to look at.

Just as horrifying to listen to, as well. The creature's voice was a sharp rasp and rose and dropped in pitch randomly.

Not what I expected to see when I had finally bit the dust.

The Reaper, as that was the only thing it said about itself, glared at me. Hissing, it backed off.

"As it… seems… I did say that."

"I'm glad we cleared that up. Now! I wish to be reborn – _with_ my memories. And I want perfect senses; eye sight, hearing, sense of smell, touch, and taste. I can't have that kind of weakness again."

The Reaper's face softened a bit before nodding in agreement.

I took in a deep breath, this time everything was going to go right. I refused to let this slip through my fingers.

"And I want to be reborn into the Young Justice world."

The Reaper snarled and snapped it's teeth close to my face.

"I haven't heard that one in awhile." It hissed, "Is there a… ' _Power'_ … you want as well?"

A power? Of course there was a power I wanted. But what should I choose? I can choose whatever I want; I could have multiple abilities if I wanted to. I could choose every single one and be _immortal_.

… But…

' _If you could have any superpower in the world, what would it be?' a young boy's voice bounced in my head._

' _Isn't it obvious? All of them.'_

' _You can't have all of them! That's not it works!'_

' _And why not? You asked and I answered – all of them.'_

' _You can only choose one, duh! It's not fun if you have all of them. What would I get?' green eyes looked up and he pouted._

' _Fine, fine. Then I would have-'_

"Biokinesis" I breathed.

The Reaper blinked, "Biokinesis?"

I nodded; it's the only one that will give me what I need.

"Alright, is that all? Or do you wish to be sent out to your new _home_." The creature sneered.

"I want to reborn before the timeline starts. When it does I want to be at least old enough to drink."

The Reaper shifted, "It seems that you have a plan. Is there anything else?"

I thought for a second before shaking my head.

The Reaper smirked and I felt a shiver go up my back.

Its voice dropped in pitch and was now deep and raspy, "That's good. Now to send you on your way, _human_!"

Faster than I could keep track of the Reaper pulled its arm back and plunged it's claws into my stomach. Pain, pain, so much pain, I opened my mouth and _**screamed –**_

"Congrats! You have a happy healthy baby, Mrs. Jackson!"


End file.
